


The Power of Decision

by Drarry_Gryffindork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_Gryffindork/pseuds/Drarry_Gryffindork
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter turns back time and excepts Draco Malfoy's hand first year? Will Harry's life take a turn for the worse? Or will the boy who lived finally find peace?





	1. Regrets

It was that awful day sixth year that had done it for Harry! 

The day in which he had followed Draco Malfoy into that dreaded bathroom. 

Thinking back, Harry regret everything he had ever done to the blonde headed Slytherin. He had no clue why he had acted the way that he did.

Finding Draco Malfoy Slytherin prince crying, a shell of the boy Harry had know as a kid, was much to Harry's surprise. So much that Harry could not except what his eyes where seeing. 

Harry's one and first reaction was bitterness and before he knew it he was casting at the boy. 

All they had ever done was fight, it was the most normal thing Harry could do. 

Harry had no idea what that spell would do when cast. The very minute that spell had left Harry's wand he regretted the very day he touched that dreaded text book with the half blood princes name carved into the back. 

Harry inched around the corner only to see Draco Malfoy slashed to pieces, blood leaking from his wounds, waisting away down the Hogwarts drain. This was Harry's breaking point.

Harry regretted the very day he was born ...

Harry didn't want to admit it but he had always somewhere deep down loved the boy. The minute he first set eyes on the git in that cloak shop he had loved him. 

Draco's Confidence had always shown threw.The first second Harry had seen him He could detect a glint behind Draco's eyes. A look that could only be described as something sad and meaningful. Something that Harry himself could deeply relate to. It was the way that Malfoy had treated Ron first year that had set Harry off edge. Harry immediatly regretted his reaction towards Draco Malfoy's out stretched hand that first day at Hogwarts. The second harry saw the deep hurt and pain in the boys eyes Harry's heart stopped. It was an all to familiar look, or maybe the look was just way to relateable....

Harry pulled himself back to reality. It had been years since him and Draco had first meet. The war had cast the two boys into such opposing roles. There could be no going back to that innocent extension of a hand now. The battle had begun and Harry was called to face his death. A terrifying gruesome death at the hands of the dark lord. Harry needed time that he didn't have. Time to make things right! The time to tell people what they really meant to him! Harry looked through out the castle in hast. He wanted to memorize every laugh and every battle. Ingraine evrey memory to his mind before they were all wiped away into darkness. When he was finished he quickly made his way out of the castle. Fear and regret pitted in his stomach. 

Harry couldn't tell hermione and Ron what was happening. They would try to stop him from achieving this fate. A fate which was the only way to save them. Harry's life wasn't worth the loss of his friends lives.Harry had his back turned to the castle.He took a glance back, one last time before walking towards the forest where his final breaths would lie.

As Harry was walking away he felt a familiar hand rest on his shoulder. He quickly turned to face the person. It was hermione, she had tears in her eyes and something clutched tight in her hand. "Mione I have to go" harry muttered. "My life is not worth the loss of all of this.. this place my.. home "  
he motioned to Hogwarts.A tear feel down Hermione's cheek. 

"I know Harry, I understand"

Hermione unclenched her hand shoving the object she was clutching so tightly into Harry's grasp. The gold band of a time turner lay flat on Harry's Palm. 

"Take it she demanded" as she started to slightly sobbed "Go back..... make things right, you don't have to die" 

Harry looked down at the object shimmering in his hand his mind raced.All the things he could do to change this fate danced across his mind. Harry pulled the girl in tight 

"You are the best friend I have ever had and ever could wish for" he whispered to the girl. He clutched his hand tighter around the cold gold as he pulled away from Hermione.

Harry slipped the gold chain of the time turner around his neck as he took one last loving look at hermione 

"I'll see you on the train" he whispered "Maybe this time you will finally find Neville's frog." 

Harry turned the gold gently in his fingers and the next thing he new time was erasing.


	2. Time and Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when time erases. Is it really possible to start over? Maybe, maybe not!

Harry opened his eyes to platform.nine and three fourths quickly looking down at himself. He was wearing Ragged old clothes that were to big to cover the thin pale skin that covered his body. He reached up quickly feeling for his glasses. They were still broken in the middle from where Dudley had stomped on them on Harry's tenth birthday.

Harry quickly scanned his surroundings as his heart beat faster. His eyes halted quickly , tears forming at the edges. There by the train stood Fred and George Weasley pushing each other playfully. They could have been no older than the first time that Harry had meet them. Fred was so alive and happy and George was smiling with that crazy grin. Harry whipped at his eyes trying to push down all the feelings.

If only they knew....

one Harry got him self together he shuffled quickly on to the train. His mind was swarming with thoughts. Harry may have gone back but all the memory's of his former life where still there embedded deep. Harry halted at a certain memory as kids pushed past him agressivly.

He remembered the one thing that  he regretted the most.....

Draco Malfoy

Harry had to find the boy! He need to start over with him and make amends! He actully had a chance with Draco now since everything in the past was gone!!

Harry shuffled threw the train. His Rush halted as he caught sight of a familiar tuff of platinum blonde hair threw the open door of a train compartment 

He stared in awe practically glued to the floor

was he really going to do this?

Change time forever!?!

Harry took a deep breath pushing nervously threw the door. 

.......

Draco looked up suprised at the sudden intrusion. It was the strange boy he had met early that week in the robe shop. He pushed back his discomfort at the sudden intrusion an smiled slightly "Hello" The boy looked back almost shocked at the sight of Draco he even seemed to be shaking. He his trunk down and looked strait into Draco's eyes his eyes a surprising color of green.  

"Uh is it okay if I share your compartment? Your uh kinda the only person I know on this train!" (An obvious exaggeration on Harry's part) 

Draco nodded to the boy 

"Of course take a seat" he patted the seat next to him 

The boy sat down with a smile. Once the boy was seated He outstretched his hand to Draco. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry Potter"

Draco's eyes grew wide. "Harry Potter?" 

THE HARRY POTTER

The other boy seemed confused at the look on Draco's face. 

"Your THE Harry Potter?" he stated dumbfounded

Harry looked at Draco quisickly

"Oh uh yeah I forgot everyone new me." Harry was trying to play it cool. Act as if he had never gone back in time.This had to be the first time for him being on a train going to Hogwarts. Draco took Harry's still outstretched hand. 

"Draco, Draco Malfoy" he stuttered. He was still a bit shocked at meeting harry Potter

"Nice to meet you Draco" Harry smiled 

"Quite an interesting name" he added "it means dragon right?" 

Draco smirked proudly "Yes, yeah it dose"

Harry sat back in his seat trying to seem chill and trying to calm him self. He was talking to Draco Malfoy, ELEVEN year old Draco Malfoy!!!!! A Draco Malfoy who had no idea to hate him. 

Draco smirked, an expression Harry new far to well from Draco.

It brought some comfort to Harry knowing that he was still the same person Harry had known all those years. 

"Do you really have the scar?" Draco motioned to Harry's head. Harry smiled pulling up his hair to revel the shape of a lightning bolt. Draco grinned 

" Draco looked a little afraid and nodded 

The reaction was a bit different from Ron's reaction the first time he had shown anyone his scar but it was satisfying at the least. 

Harry sat back looking over, Draco giving him a quick glance. Harry could tell the other boy had questions he was holding back. 

"I know the expression of someone who wants to ask something. Go ahead ask I don't care." Harry muttered kindly 

Draco looked at Harry wearily 

"Uh... Did 'you know who' really give you that scar?"

"You mean Voldemort?" Harry retorted 

Draco flinched at the name. 

"Don't say that name! He whispered. Do you want to get your self killed?" 

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing it's self" harry responded with a shrug of his shoulders. 

"And yes 'you know who' did give me this scar!" Harry was trying to avoid more discomfort from Draco by bringing up the name again. 

Draco sat back staring at Harry.

There were So many things passing threw Draco's mind. Harry Potter was sitting here talking to him sharing about his life. This was so bloody cool. 

"What house do you think your going to get sorted into?" Draco asked curiously

"I don't know much about houses" Harry lied.  

Draco smiled "Slytherin is the way to go they are cunning and sly there natural leaders!" 

"I hope you get sorted with me" Draco grinned "It would be nice to have a friend." 

Harry nodded thinking back to the sorting hat. 

This time he planned on letting the hat do its thing. If it wanted him in Slytherin than that was fine. Anyways he would be in the same house  as Draco and Draco didn't seem to mind the thought.

A girl quickly pushed into the compartment. Harry's eyes getting big an growing sad. 

"Has either of you seen a frog?" The girl with massive curly hair demanded in a determined voice. "A boy named Neville is looking for one." 

Draco scowled at the girl but Harry just smiled. 

"No  I haven't" harry answered kindly "But I'll be sure to tell you if I spot one."

The girl smiled back at Harry. 

"Your Harry Potter aren't you?" she asked. "Iv read about you in some wizarding books. It's really nice to meet you."

Harry nodded happily. 

"Nice to meet you as well he muttered, but I still haven't caught your name!" 

"Hermione" she smiled

"Hermione Granger"

When hermione left Harry looked back at Draco.

Draco had a scowl on his face. Harry knew why and he new if him and Draco were going to be friends that he had to address the subject for future reasons. 

"Why are you scowling? he asked with a curious tone to his voice. 

"She's obviously a mudblood" he whispered "your not suppose to be nice to mudbloods."

Harry frowned. "I have read a few wizarding books my self (a complete lie) and I know A lot about all this pure blood mudblood thing."

Harry looked out the window passivly. "I'm a half blood" he whispered "so I guess you shouldn't be friends with me either."

Draco looked at Harry with big eyes. "No no, i didn't mean to offend I don't care if your a half blood. Your Harry Potter for goodness sake." 

Harry stared at Draco. 

"Well if you are going to be that way about me than I don't want you to be mean to half bloods or mudbloods around me."

Draco looked quite conflicted. "My father would not like that" he stated bluntly "He taught me to hate anyone who was not a pure blood." He looked over at Harry quickly his eyes a bit nervous looking "Of course that doesn't mean you" he muttered quickly. "My father is very exited to meet you." He stated smiling out the window. "I mean you are quite powerful." 

Harry shrugged off Draco's pureblood morals. 

"People keep telling me that" he sighed 

The whistle blows an the train announcing there closeness to Hogwarts. 

"We better get our robes on"  
Draco got up leaving the compartment. 

Harry followed Draco putting his robes on quickly.

This day had gone quite well for Harry. He already had a good start with Draco and hermione.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts Draco glanced at Harry excitedly. 

"Come on Harry" he urged 

Draco grabbed the sleeve of Harry's robe pulling him along to the boats. Draco seemed a bit nervous about getting on the boats but Harry brushed it off as just being the boys first time at Hogwarts.

When they arrived Draco was ecstatic. He didn't even seem to notice Crab and Goyal. 

Maybe Harry would be enough!

Harry smiled at the thought.


	3. Beginning New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats going to happen when harry gets resorted? Has harry been lying to himself? Is he really something he has been denying?

Harry sat there watching Draco as the sorting hat was lowered to his head 

"SLYTHERIN" It screamed before it touched a single one of the boys hairs. 

Draco smirked approvingly

He nodding at harry excitedly from across the hall. 

Once Draco left the podium he strutted with a grin over to the Slytherin table to sit, newly found swagger in tow. 

Soon enough it was Harry's turn. Harry was practically pulling out hairs. 

Slytherin or Gryffindor which would it be? 

Harry marched up to the chair trying to keep his head as clear as possible. His hands gripping the arms of the chair tightly and before Harry new it the hat was lowered. 

"Hum a potter" the hat murmured. 

"I quite remember your father a trouble maker he very much was. Your a tough one, so much bravery in you yet such a cunning boy. Your so eager to prove your self." 

Harry kept his thoughts clear. What ever the hat wanted he would be okay with. 

Humm, yes I know where to put you" he murmured

The next thing harry new the hat was shouting it out. 

"SLYTHERIN"

Harry was shocked. 

His body went rigid. 

He was a Slytherin!!

He always had been!

He had just wanted to deny it. 

Harry looked out over the crowed for Draco. 

Draco was waving Harry over from the Slytherin table. He seemed to be trying to act cool and not get to exited but Harry could see the excitement in the other boys eyes. Harry sat down quickly next to Draco. 

"Congratulations" 

Draco gave Harry a pat on the shoulder. 

"I knew we would be in the same house. Why else would we have have gotten along so well on the train?"

Harry tried not to smirk at what Draco had just said. If only Draco new that they use to be sworn enemy's. 

Harry smiled. "I'm really glad we're in the same house. Iv never had someone who wanted to be my friend" 

Draco looked a bit concerned at that comment. 

"Really?"

Harry nodded erasing away the memory's of the past. Soon the past would be a dream. A dream he didn't need. Harry had the chance to make a better future not just for himself but for everyone. 

Draco nudged Harry out of his trance. 

"This is Crab and Goyal" he informed nodding towards the two boys

"There old friends of mine, I hope you don't mind if we hang out with them" 

Harry smiled giving into his slytherin side and letting his poster Harry Potter look slip away. He replaced it with a snarky look"

"No, of course i don't care"

Harry extended his hand to crab and goyal. 

"Harry Potter, Nice to meet you" he said with a non chalunt look on his face. 

Crab and goyal looked at each other with recognition and faint excitement

"We have heard so much about you" crab muttered 

Crabs eyes had the look  of indifference. The boy didn't seem to smile and he didn't seem to be friendly. He almost seemed to be sizing Harry up as if he was wondering if he liked harry or not. When he was finished he went back to eating his crapes. Goyal on the other hand seemed to be quite intrigued by Harry. He took Harry's hand shaking it happily. Looking excitedly at Draco. Draco nodded to the other boy understanding his excitement. Harry looked at Draco a bit uncomfortable with all the attention. Draco seemed to get the message. 

"Uh why don't you eat Harry" he motioned towards the feast in front of them. 

Harry smiled, "that sounds like a good idea" 

Harry filled up his plate. He had always loved Hogwarts food and he wasn't going to hold himself back from enjoying himself.

When dinner was finally finished a Slytherin prefect gathered all the first years in a cluster and led them down to the Slytherin dorms.

"Listen up" the boy instructed sternly 

"Being a Slytherin is not to be taken lightly, you will behave with the utmost respect and grace. We Slytherins have a reputation to up hold. And trust me from experience it won't be taken lightly if you get points deducted from our house."

The first years looked at each other with wide eyes muttering amongst them selves, Wondering what the punishment might be if they happened to get points deducted. 

"Quite" the prefect demanded 

They all silenced, standing like stone statues that once were children. 

"When a superior talks, we demand respect he stated sternly. You will obey the prefects and be silent in there presence unless you have a question. We are not some silly Gryffindors who go around romping up trouble."

Harry rolled his eyes at that. He quite missed being a gryffindor who went around romping up trouble. Now he was just an obedient little Slytherin with no freedom. He looked over at Draco the boy smirked slightly at the comments before turning back into stone.

Seeing Draco like that brought Harry back to why he was here. In Slytherin for god sake. He needed to re due things with Draco, and this was the best way. 

"Now listen up" the Slytherin prefect demanded. 

"There will be four to a room, you may choose who you decide to room with as long as there is no trouble."

He then glared at the boys 

"And let me make this clear" he muttered 

"Any one who is found in the opposite genders dorm will be punished. Do not test your boundaries!! The first year boys dorms are the first hall to the right. First year girls dorms are the first to the left. Welcome to Hogwarts Slytherin's" 

Harry could feel Draco staring at him almost the entire time. When the prefect was finished he dismissed them.

Draco emidiatly grabbed Harry's arm. 

"Come on" he grinned slightly

"your rooming with me." 

Harry let the boy pull him along down the dark dingy hall. 

He had never seen the boy act so excited before!

Draco pulled Harry all the way to the end of the hall. The blonde boy exitedly opening a door by the end. 

Harry took a quick glance inside, there were four beds decorated in Slytherin green and silver. The dungeons where quite dark and it made Harry a bit uncomfortable, but he easily shrugged it off. 

Harry grabbed the bed closest to the window which over looked beneath the lake. It was quite eery being so far underground it felt like a whole other world.

Harry's trunk was sitting waiting at the end of the bed almost like they had known this would be the bed Harry would choose.

Draco plopped down on a bed looking over at harry.

" So How do you like the dorms?" he asked curiously. 

"There a bit dark for my taste." replied Harry. "And a bit creepy"

Draco smirked "oh is potter afraid?"

Harry laughed at the taunt over coming his old urge to retort back aggressively. 

"No potter is not afraid, I'm just not use to being under ground."

Draco nodded. "I understand that, I haven't been away from home much so it's quite different for me as well!"

At that moment crab and goyal came crashing threw the door. 

"We have been looking every were for you" panted crab, grasping his knees with his hands for support. 

Goyal nodded kindly towards Harry. 

"Guess we are sharing a room potter" Goyal stated simply 

"Yep" Harry shrugged 

Crab looked up at Harry with distaste in his eyes. 

"Just try to stay out of our way okay potter." He demanded 

"There's no room for a half blood like you here."

Draco got up off his bed angrily strutting towards the shorter chubby boy. He stopped in front of him crossing his slender arms. 

"Excuse me crab? he asked 

Crab seemed a bit scared and intimidated by Draco, even though Crab could most definitely whoop the blonde boy in a fight.

"I will not tolerate any poor treatment of Harry" Draco stated as a demand.

"Who do you think you are?" Draco snarked 

Draco furrowed his brow. 

"Talking to Harry Potter like that!!" 

Crab shrunk back,

"I'm sorry Draco it won't happen again"

Draco glanced back at Crab with an intimidating glaring walking over to sit back down on his bed. 

"It better not! If it dose my father will be sure to hear about it" he informed the other boy. 

Crab didn't seem to like the sound of that he quickly shrunk away to the bed at the very back of the room. 

"Thanks Draco" 

"No need for thanks" Draco demanded "he needed to be put in his place." 

Draco layer back on his bed shutting his eyes. He looked exhausted. Harry wasn't going to keep him from getting the sleep he obviously desperately needed.

Harry smiled and curled up on his own bed. He shut his eyes thinking about all the crazy things that had happened. 

"Night Harry" he heard from across the room. 

Harry smiled

"Night Draco" he muttered yawning 

"Sleep well"


	4. Reality and Brooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are happining and there not the same. Maybe harry and Draco have a chance as friends after all.

Harry woke up to a strange alarm sounding threw out the room. There was only a tiny trickle of light peaking threw the  window which was unfamiliar. He was utterly confused. 

Where was he? 

How did he get here? 

And then he remembered. 

The time turner, 

the train, 

being resorted into Slytherin.

He looked to the bed next to him.  A white tuff of hair stuck out from under the green silky covers. 

It had all been real!!

Harry had just thought it as a dream, but it wasn't. 

Draco was still fast asleep as well as Crab and Goyal. 

They didn't seemed fazed at all by the alarm. Harry looked around to shut it off but found nothing to shut off. He looked up to the Celling. The sound seemed to be coming from a tiny speaker like box. 

"What was this? boot camp!"he grumpily thought to himself 

Harry saw a grey eye peak out  from under the covers of the bed next to him. The other boy sheilding the rest of his face from the slight light illuminating the room.

"What time is it?" He demanded in an unhappy voice. 

Harry looked at the clock on the wall. 

"It's about 6:30" he sighed 

Draco pulled the covers over his head with a grumble 

"Come on" Harry pouted

"I can't sleep with this bloody noise and I'm hungry."

Draco pulled his covers down just enough so harry could only see his face. 

"Can't you eat alone?" He mumbled sleepily as he rubbed at his eyes 

"No" Harry retorted with a small pout 

Draco shoved out of bed with a disgruntled noise. 

"Is it always going to be like this potter?" He asked running a hand threw his dishevled hair. 

"Are you always going to make me go everywhere with you?"

Harry smirked playfully

"Well Your the one that was so adamant to have me as a room mate." 

Draco grumbled once again pushing him self up.

He sighed as he starting to strip off his night clothes to change. Harry blushed slightly. 

Draco may have been a buy but it was still weird to have him change In front of  him. Harry looked away quickly. 

He never thought about how awkward it would be to share a room with Draco. It made him feel a bit uncomfortable being in the presence of the other boy so opening chaining. 

Harry stood up quickly polling on his robes. 

"Come on Draco hurry up I'm starved"

The other boy sighed flattening his Robes with his hands.

"I know hold on" 

Harry smiled at Draco.

An when Draco was finally finished he smiled back slightly. A grumpy look still consuming his face.

The boy was obviously not a morning person! 

The boys walked down the hall to the great hall silently.

Harry now new why the slytherins where always the first to breakfast. He chuckled slightly to himself.

Harry and Draco and a few other slytherins were the only ones in the hall.

Draco looked at Harry with an annoyed glance.  

"We are never getting up this early again , and that's that." 

Harry smirked at Draco's attitude Harry recognized all to well. 

"Sorry" he smiled shyly 

"I'm not use to the whole alarm thing" 

Draco rested his chin on his hands closing his eyes a blonde strand of hair falling over his face.

"Yeah I'm really not either, but I still rather be asleep with it blaring than sitting here like a total git, when the great Hall is  practically empty!"

Harry shrugged "I'm Really Sorry I'll try to sleep later tomorrow, I promise."

Draco still had his eyes closed. He most likely had fallen asleep like that. 

Harry chuckled to himself. 

Draco was still the same person. He was just more tolerant of Harry now. 

Harry filled his plate and began eating. 

About a half hour latter the hall started to fill up with students. Harry looked over at Draco poking his shoulder.

"Draco, it's time to eat" he muttered 

Draco's eyes shot open "Potter don't poke me unless you want to get on my bad side."

Harry looked apologetically at Draco. 

"Sorry, just tying to wake you up"

Malfoy grumbled under his breath yawning 

"Don't wake me up either!" 

Malfoy grabbed a plate putting little bits of food on it. He was not Eating nearly as much as he should. 

"Why aren't you eating? Harry asked concerned 

"I am eating" he demanded 

"I'm just not eating a lot. I have to keep my self fit If I'm ever going to play Quiditch. 

Harry nodded. "You can't try out till next year anyways right! 

I mean you might as well eat till then"

Draco sighed and took a big bite of his food. 

"Happy potter?" he asked with a full mouth.

Harry shrugged "satisfied at the most" he responded playfully. "But I really could have done without seeing your food" he chuckled slightly . 

Draco chuckled back. "don't be such a girl Potter"

Draco seemed to eat quickly. When he was finished he glanced over at harry. 

"Do you happen to know our first class potter?" He asked poking at the glass on the table in front of him

"I was to tired from you waking me up like some sort of mad man to look at the schedual."

Harry laughed at the comment 

"I only told you to get up I was not being a mad man."

Draco snorted 

"sure Potter" harry licked the familiarity of the old Nick name. It use to be so menacing. But now the name seemed playful. 

.

................................................................

Harry pulled Draco along to flying class. The boy would have never made it alone with the mood he was in.

They stood there starring at the brooms sleepily. Pick up your brooms and mount them they were informed. 

"A few Snickers where heard" and shushed quickly." 

It wasn't long until Neville's broom went crazy. Harry sighed knowing the clumsy boy far to well. And of course Neville got strung up on the tower just like before. " Once neville an the teacher were gone things got routy. This time it was crab that had grabbed the remember all. He smirked over at draco, looking proud it almost seemed as if he was searching for approval. 

Draco  looked over at harry sighing. You could tell he really wanted to join in. For some reason though harry seemed to seem more important. 

Crab strutted in front of harry "what a stupid fat lump that kid is" he laughed.

Harry chuckled, "sounds more like you Crab. 

The other kids gasped

Crab got on his bring and zombed up if you like the kid so much Potter why don't you come get his stupid remember all. Not like it will even help him remember. 

Harry mountrd his brom an quickly zoomed after Crab lick he had done with Draco all those years ago. 

It wasn't long before Harry was spotted by Madam Mcgonagall. She still seemed to be quite found of harry even though he was a Slytherin.

She emidiatly requested that Snape let him join the Slytherin Quiditch team. 

Harry felt teuly bad about being put on the Quiditch team as the seeker though. Draco had always wanted to be a seeker and Harry had taken that chance from him by being put in Slytherin. 

Harry approached Draco latter that day. 

Harry was sure he would be furious. 

Draco smiled foundly

"Well done potter" he congratulated

"Youngest seeker in 100 years, Slytherin can't loose now!"

Harry looked at Draco curiously 

"Your not mad I thought you had always wanted to be the seeker." 

Draco shrugged "your a speed demand on a broom I'll get my chance next year anyways" he smiled. "Be up for some tough competition potter "

Draco gave him a playful shove that was quite nice compared to the battling they use to do in a former life. 

"I will be" Harry shoved back  
"But don't think I'm going to go easy on you just because your my friend" he said with a smirk 

Draco scoffed "go easy on me you have to be kidding, I'll beat you fair and square" he smiled

"Count on it" 

Harry and Draco were getting along quite well and Harry was really happy about it. 

The rest of the day went pretty smooth. 

Time flew an before Harry new it All thoughts of the past started to erase them selves.

Harry was finally some what content.


	5. Save the day part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't get past some people in his old life. They mean to much. It just might cause trouble for the boy who lived.

A couple of months had passed since the first day at Hogwarts and it was now around halloween. 

Harry had spent a lot of time trying to make friends with Hermione, but it hasn't worked out to well.  
She didn't like the fact that Harry's best friend was a "blonde pure blooded git " as she once explained to harry in detail.

Harry shrugged off Hermione's rejection, he had so many years to get hermione back. 

Ron was a completly different story. Harry's old mate was a bit far of a stretch to reach out to. Ron hated Harry just as much as he hated Draco and he avoided them both with a passion. 

This was really hard for Harry, the Weasly's were his family and now they despised him. 

Harry had made it his personal mission to make sure that Draco was not as cruel and mean as before, the nicer Draco was the closer he could get to Ron

Draco was a Malfoy though an the boy still had the pompous  persona that Harry was finding quite hard to rid him of. 

The last thing Harry want to do was change Draco.

He simply just wanted him to like everyone equally. Life is so much kinder to you when you arnt judgmental. Harry wanted Draco to see that. 

Harry hated the pureblood morals that where pushed upon Draco by his father.

Lucius had tried to do the same with Harry when he had flued home with Draco on weekends.

Lucius had told him all about the Potter family and how powerful they once were. He had also made it very clear to Harry how he should not associate with anyone who wasn't pure blood.

Harry had already grown up once and the last thing he would let happen would be lucius ruining the Nobel Gryffindor persona that he had clung so desperately to in his former life.

Draco had found Harry's attitude a bit strange but that was okay with Harry.

Harry hoped he was being a good influence on the boy and that when the day came he would refuse the dark lord and his mark. 

"Harry wake up!" Draco yelled 

"We are going to be late to classes again and I don't want to get points deducted from Slytherin because you have taken to being lazy."

Harry and Draco's moods had switched a bit into the year.

Harry was constantly tired and Draco had started taking his work far to seriously. 

Every morning Draco would stand by Harry's  bed and shake him awake until harry finally rolled out of bed with a grumble. Harry wondered if this was how Draco  had always been. 

Draco pulled Harry's covers away with a tug. 

"I'm going to leave you potter! You need to get out of bed this instant," Draco demanded crossing his arms. 

"Okay,okay" Harry grumbled getting up to shuffle threw his trunk for his robes. He pulled them out slipping them on over his pajama. 

Draco gave him a weird judgmental glare 

"You have to be kidding me potter,your going to were your pajamas under your robes."

Harry shrugged "Why not? No one can see them!"

Draco looked shocked like Harry was from some other world. 

"I will never understand you potter" he shook his head. 

"What ever though he shrugged"

"Come on" Draco demanded pulling harry threw the halls and out of the dorm

"There's no time for breakfast at this point, we'll have to sneak to the kitchen later."

Harry followed Draco unwillingly to there first class.

Harry was not much in the mood for anything at this point especially not flying. 

When flying was over they went to potions.

It was Draco's favorite class and he was always super exited for it. Harry hated it though he found it eery. Snape seemed to stare at Harry all class like he knew something he wasn't letting on.

Harry wondered if he had figured out about the time turner but harry didn't think snape was that clever. 

Harry had been very careful, he had destroyed all links to the past. 

Over time Harry decided to shrugged it off. I just summer it up to snapes weird obsession with Lily Potter. 

Walking back from class that day Harry saw Ron and Neville talking. 

Ron like the git he was, was of course making fun of hermione like he had done the last time around first year And just like before Poor hermione was behind him to hear the whole damn thing.

Hermione ran off with a small sob. Hermione hadn't managed to make any friends and it was starting to worry Harry. 

She was the one person in his former life that really meant something to him. 

Harry had decided that at some point he was going to have to tell her about the time turner, she was the one person who he could trust. And he knew she would believe him. 

He couldn't let her live alone like this, she meaned to much. 

Later that night in the great hall while Harry and Draco were eating, Quirell ran in in a panic. 

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEON"  
He screamed 

The students started to scream franticly, Draco included. 

Dumbledor quickly silenced them. 

"Every body in a orderly fashion return respectively to your dorms"

Draco looked at Harry with fear in his eyes 

"Ou....r dorms are in the dungeon!"

Draco was right Harry had not thought about that the first time around. 

Dumbledore had literally sent the slytherins strait into the arms of an angry troll. 

Harry's thought were quickly interrupted by a realization. 

"HERMIONE!" 

Harry rushed out of the hall Draco following behind him quickly. 

"What's going on potter" he demanded in a panic

"Tell me now!"

"Herm..Ione harry stuttered. she was crying earlier! I saw her lock her self in the bathroom, she doesn't know about the troll we have to warn her." 

Draco never really understood Harry's obsession with the girl but he went along with it willingly. He had quite quickly stopped being spiteful to the particular girl, due to harry.

Harry rushed into the bathroom 

The troll had hermione cornered under a sink she was sobbing.

Harry was sure it was more from fear than what Ron had said earlier. 

Harry levitated the trolls mallet in the air dropping it on the trolls head. He didn't plan on jumping the troll this time around, that had been to much work. 

When the troll was knocked out hermione ran to Harry clutching on to his robes. 

"We need to get out of here" he directed right before professor Mcgonagoll came storming in. 

"And may I ask what two boys are doing in the girls bathroom?"

Draco was quick as a whip when it came to getting out of trouble, he responded with out hesitation. 

"We came to warn hermione of the troll, we saw her crying earlier and new that she had been locked in here all day." 

Mcgonagall nodded, she didn't particularly like slytherins Harry was the only exception. 

"I am disappointed in your actions this year Mr. Potter," she informed giving Harry a cold look.

Had being sorted into a different house really had that bad off an affect on how she saw Harry?

"This will be twenty points from Slytherin" she announced. 

Harry could see Draco panicking contemplating all the things the slytherins might do to them for such a big deduction of there hard earned points. 

"To bed immediately" she demanded

Draco was frozen in his spot. Harry ended up having to pull him out of the bathroom by his sleeve. 

When they got to the hall Draco stopped, refusing to go any farther. 

"We can't go back Harry" Draco's voice was ridden with panic 

My father's going to kill me, and what are the Slytherin's going to do to us?"

 

"Don't worry about that right now" Harry responded

"Come on let's get going"

Harry pulled Draco down the hall


	6. Save the Day Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy is tough but there's also something else hidden underneath. Something he barley ever shows. Something very similar to Harry's own self.

When Harry and Draco got back to the dorms they where in for a big surprise. 

When they approached the door The portrait man was still.

Harry looked at him with confusion. He quickly  whispered the password which was suppose to be "Salazarthecunning". The portrait man just glared back at him.

"He came to life, the password has changed my dear boys" he announced snarkily. 

"You know us!" Harry demanded 

"Please let us in" Draco pleaded 

The painted man stared intently "I also have been informed to not let you in no matter what conditions" 

Harry and Draco looked at each other in annoyance 

"What are we suppose to do?" Draco demand in an annoyed angry voice. 

"Not my problem" the portrait man demand

"now please be on your way, I need quite to sleep" the portrait shut his eyes and became still. 

Harry grabbed Draco pulling him along down the hall.

Draco obviously didn't seem to like the idea of being away from his bed.  

"we can find somewhere else to sleep" Harry demanded 

Draco crossed his arms. "I only sleep in my bed." 

Harry glared at him "well there's not many options you git, just be glad there not torturing us or humiliating us. This is pretty good if you ask me."

Draco scuffed his foot on the floor. 

"I guess so." He grumbled 

Harry dragged Draco down the hall by his sleeve. 

"We have to stay undetected" he demanded. "If they see us we will be in even bigger trouble. Sixth floor is the best idea no one ever goes up there" harry muttered

Draco's eyes widened. "Do you want to die, the rumor is the last person to go up there never came back." 

Harry chuckled "people are so dramatic" 

Draco had gone quite pale but he followed behind Harry anyways.

Harry than remembered fluffy and quirrel. He didn't quite like the idea of running into that massive beast. 

And the thought that He still would have to do something about Quirrel and Voldemort bugged the hell out of him. He decided today was not the day. 

Harry led Draco away down toward the kitchens. 

When they got there the house elves were ecstatic. 

"What do masters need?" One very small elf asked excitedly. 

"Only a place to sleep"  Harry informed. 

Draco looked displeased with the idea of staying among the elves but didn't put up a fight. 

The house elves being eager to please made a small bed in the corner. 

"Are masters pleased" the house elves asked eagerly. 

Draco scowled but Harry smiled. 

"Yes yes it's perfect" Harry nodded . 

Draco pulled Harry aside

"There's only one bed he frowned." 

Harry shrugged, "They tried there best at least it's something." 

Draco and Harry laid down. Both of them trying to keep there respective distance. The two boys quickly fell asleep. 

The house elves watched over them intently, quite worried about the two boys with no where else to sleep. 

In the night the two boys ended up rapped around each other. A small scrawny boy with wild black hair and a skinny pointy limbed blonde. Two boys with nothing else but each other. 

The house elves looked on thoughtfully. These two boys seemed so alone and vulnerable. The elves decided they would have to make sure the two boys were always cared for. 

They decided that they would always be there at call for these two boys no matter what circumstance.  

Harry woke up with a face full of blonde hair. Draco's head was tucked against Harry's chest  and his hair was wild unlike Harry had ever seen it. 

Harry chuckled at the sight. Draco would die if he could see the whirlwind of blonde sleep ruffled hair. Draco's hair was his one true obsession. 

Harry tried to pull away not wanting Draco to wake up and feel uncomfortable but the other boy had his arms rapped around harry's waist like he was clinging to Him for life.

In a former life time Harry would never have thought of Draco as being so vulnerable, but Harry could now see him for everything he was. 

Draco had always acted tough and strong but he really wasn't as snarky and hateful as Harry had thought. 

Harry looked at Draco with different eyes. 

This blonde, grey eyed  Slytherin was really just a scared kid who wanted so badly to please people at all costs. A kid who wanted to do everything right. 

Draco was really truly all alone just like Harry. And like Harry, Draco was clinging on to anything he could that would keep him sane. 

Draco stirred cracking his eyes slightly He starred up at Harry confused and blinking. 

When he realized he was clinging to Harry he quickly pulled away a pink blush crossing his pale white skin. 

"Uhh.... I'm uh sorry about that" he mumbled obviously embarrassed. He ran his hands threw his messy hair. 

"No it's okay," Harry demanded

"I don't mind at all. It's a nice alternative to waking up alone in a closet" he answered 

Draco starred at him confused

"What do you mean? alone in a closet!", Draco asked The boys voice groggy from sleep. 

Draco rubbed his eyes eyes with his fists like evrey morning. 

Harry looked down at his hands. Draco didn't know about the dursley's or anything about how Harry grew up. 

Harry really wanted to tell him, he wanted Draco to know. 

Draco was the one person harry felt he could trust at this point in time. 

Harry starred at his hands. 

"I uh.. Kinda grew up in a closet" he muttered under his breath 

Draco stared at him. 

"What do you mean he asked with confussion." 

Harry picked at a lose string on his robes keeping his eyes intently on his lap. 

"Well when my parents died they sent me to live with my aunt and uncle and cousin. 

When I was old enough to walk they decided that I wasn't worth there time and space so they kinda just pushed me out of the way keeping me in the closet under the stares." 

Harry could only hear silence

"I uh... Mean they let me out every once in awhile and I at least ate every few days it wasn't that bad."

Harry looked up at Draco. Draco's fine features were filled with rage.   

"They kept you under the bloody stares and barley fed you for elven years ?!?" 

Draco's face was twisted in rage 

"Who do they think they are, your bloody Harry Potter." 

Harry chuckled

"Im really not special. I didn't even know people new who I was I was just harry ya know. I didn't know any thing until I got my letter. I just grew up thinking I was some weird kid with a scar on my head. I was nothing else to me or them." 

Draco scowled looking Harry intently in the eyes 

"You are a freaking powerful crazy ass wizard Harry don't you ever forget it." Draco demanded in his authoritative voice.

"I don't want to ever hear you say your not special ever again!" Draco stated sternly. 

"No one can change who you are and what you mean to me and the wizarding world no matter what they do or how they treat you."

Harry looked at Draco with confusion. It was still a bit hard to get use to this different side of Draco. 

"I won't forget I promise"

Draco nodded and smiled 

"Good you better not you Git"

Draco said with a smile


	7. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco may just be better than harry thought. Maybe even a really good person!

More time passed as the year speed on, it was now second year and Draco and Harry had become closer friends by the day.

Crab still didn't like Harry much and Goyal was a loyal companion to his friend so he did everything the other boy did. 

The two boys seemed to keep a respective distance from Draco and Harry even at night when they had to be in close proximity in the room they all shared. 

It was now dead winter and Christmas was drawing nearer. Draco being a spoiled little newly turned twelve year old was more exited than anyone. Almost more exited than harry had experienced with his cousin Dudley. 

Every morning Draco would go on and on about what he hoped he was going to get and he would list of excitedly what his parents had gotten him in the past. 

After a long while of Draco's obsessing, Draco started being curious of Harry's Christmas.

Last year Draco had been gone and Harry had just stayed at hogwarts.

Harry wasn't much up to dealing with the Dursley's or Lucius on any particular holiday in general.

So Harry decided he was best staying at the only place he was comfortable "Hogwarts"

Draco poked and prodded at harry evrey day, but it was kind of nice Draco was so interested. 

Harry hadn't gotten his cloak last year like he was suppose to which very much surprised and concerned him. He really hoped that this year he would. It was something that Kent a whole lot to him.

Draco kept up his interest in Harry's Christmas an holidays and Harry complied with much protest. 

"Iv never had Christmas" Harry informed reluctantly 

"Iv made Christmas meals for my aunt and uncle and cousin but Iv never gotten presents." 

"They always said I didn't deserve them." Harry reluctantly informed draco

Draco stared at Harry like he was some sort of alien from another world. 

Draco's expression grew angry like it had when Harry had first told him about the Dursley's. 

"I can't except that" Draco demanded 

It's utterly horrible, and unforgivible.

"I'm going to give you a proper Christmas that will make up for them all, "Harry Potter" deserves exactly the same as everybody else and more."

Harry smiled shyly 

"You really don't have to do that, it's really not that important!" 

Even after having Ron and hermione as friends it was still quite hard to except kindness in any form.

Being raised by the Dursley's  made Harry afraid that he might never be able to except kindness completely. 

Draco stared at Harry with annoyance

" Uh Yes! it is important you git" 

Harry laughed at Draco's persistence

"why are you so mean to everyone else and so nice to me" Harry demanded playfully 

Draco smiled snarkily 

"Because your Harry Potter why else, I mean with your power I could take over the world?" Draco smirked playfully.

Deco got up waving his wand playfully. "Ill be sir Draco, ruler of the world."

Harry chuckled "your such a kid Draco" 

Draco pouted "No I'm just super Rad an cooler than others.

Harry laughed harder "Rad" where'd you get that the past malnia 

Under all the play and laughing Draco's jokes still made Harry feel a bit eery. The fact was that he new Draco and he new how underhanded and conniving the boy could be. 

It was still super hard for Harry to trusting him fully, Due to evreything that happened in his last life. 

 

Draco smiled over at harry showing a strait line of pearl white teeth. 

when ever Draco acted charming Harry felt uneasy as well he hadn't really thought about it at first but when he had gotten his head on strait he had really started to wonder if Draco only liked him for the good things Harry brung with him or maybe for the fact that it pleased his father. It was a thought that really hurt.

Even though Harry had seen Draco deep down he still felt the slightest amount of suspicion towards the boy. 

.................................................................

As Christmas drew nearer Draco got more ecstatic  by the day. Harry new he had something up his sleeve. 

When Christmas break finally came and everyone was leaving Draco didn't start to pack his stuff. 

Harry was a bit concerned

"Why in the world aren't you packing?" Harry demanded

"Because I'm staying here with you" Draco smiled playfully flopping back on the couch 

Harry looked down at the floor 

"You should really go and spend Christmas with your parents" 

Draco rolled his eyes 

"Harry your such a git, Iv had this planned for some time no matter what you say I'm not going home!

okay? Deal!

Harry chuckled at draco answering for Him. 

He looked up at Draco 

He smiled with a bit of uncertainly 

Draco obviously shrugged it off.

"Thisgoing to be the best Christmas ever" Draco informed happily 

When Christmas morning finally came. Draco was practically jumping with excitement.

Harry woke to the familiar shaking. 

"Come on wake up" Draco smiled exitedly like a five year old child.

"Come on come on!"

"Its Christmas!!!" The blonde Git announced 

Harry grumbled and rolled over pulling the sheets over his head.

Harry could hear a disgruntled sound come from Draco. 

"Harry what about your presents" he whined 

Harry peaked out from under the covers 

"Presents?" He asked a bit to excitedly

Draco smiled "Yep as in plural" 

Harry jumped out of bed with our hesitation.

The two boys rushed to the common room racing each other as they laughed. 

When they got there Harry's eyes grew big. There were so many presents surrounding the fire place. 

Harry looked over at Draco with wide eyes the other boy proudly grinning.

"All the ones rapped in green are all for you"  Draco sat down grabbing one for himself that was silver.

Harry was still shocked he just stood there and starred he didn't know how to react know one had ever done something like this for him before. 

Harry Grinned over come with excitement finialy got a childhood where he got something too.

"your the best Draco"

This really is the best Christmas ever!


End file.
